


五次他們試圖誘惑對方嘗試性愛，一次他們沒有

by atus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: 天使與惡魔，關於誘惑所引發的小事件。





	五次他們試圖誘惑對方嘗試性愛，一次他們沒有

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 請確定對於性愛這檔事及進行這件事所使用的軀殼沒有『任何雷點』再行閱讀。

01

世界末日危機之後的某一日，大略是個有些炎熱的午後，阿茲拉斐爾正坐在他在自己書店裡總是待著的小區域——他鍾愛的書桌前——閱讀著新入手的書籍，尼爾．蓋曼與泰瑞・普萊契——有趣的雙作者作品，除了字句出乎他意料之外地貼近心口，竟有那麼些字裡行間的敘述讓他想起了那位惡魔。

該怎麼說呢——他忽然有些不由自主地想起在那場大戰之後，他們坐在長椅上，等著據說會來收貨的快遞公司簽收四騎士的聖物，他們在等待期間斷斷續續地談話，而克羅里幾乎是以一種單單屬於惡魔——不，不能說是惡魔，他曾在地獄見過了其他惡魔，他們說話可不像那樣——應該只能稱之為克羅里式的欲言又止，邀請自己前往他的住所，而克羅里藏在墨鏡下的眼睛可說是擔憂地盯著自己，即使害怕再次被拒絕，卻仍更擔心自己會因為書店被燒毀而心碎所以小心翼翼地選擇措辭。

實際上，阿茲拉斐爾絲毫不能否認自己內心蘊涵的驚訝，這位惡魔無論何時何地總是能做出令自己出乎意料的舉動，雖然時常粗魯無禮無法理喻，但從來不曾踰矩，惡魔從不會未經自己的允許而侵犯他的領域，即使自己展現出百般不願，克羅里卻總是能在各種小心翼翼的試探之後在他刻意劃下的界線邊緣打轉，那些曾經的、以天使或惡魔的標準都過於親暱的、近乎跨越界線的舉措則是情勢所需（通常而言的情況大概都是自己陷入了……某些危機），或是克羅里早已辨識出自己顯而易見的妥協之後才會輕輕踏著遲疑的腳步往自己的私人領域沾了沾，然後便彷彿被火熱的地獄熔岩燙到一般地縮了腳。

他的思緒又不知怎麼地繞到克羅里在書店前大吼大叫著邀請自己與他一同逃到南門二星系的時刻，那大概是克羅里在這幾千年以來唯一一次在他面前真正失去禮儀地展現憤怒，他沒想過惡魔會實際地找了個地方，並在攸關自身存在與否的危機之時還駕著車來到自己的書店前請求自己一同前行，搞得自己就像是利用自身的、連他自己也弄不清究竟是哪裡讓惡魔感興趣的任何特質來誘惑對方離經叛道的那個，阿茲拉斐爾想。

閱讀進度顯然有所停滯的天使試圖讓自己的思緒專注於書本，卻怎麼也無法讀進任何詞句，就在他嘆了口氣，正想伸手闔上書本的瞬間，他聽到了書店門把的喀嚓聲與掛門鈴鐺的響聲，「天使！嘿、天使！你在嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾一邊把書本打理好，一邊站起身來，克羅里彷彿進入無人之境似地還在罵罵咧咧地呼喚他，他走了幾步，準備開口請對方不要在他的領域內恣意喧嘩，卻看到克羅里正站在書店較靠近內室的書櫃前，正探手取下了墨鏡塞進懷裡，一氣呵成的舉措讓他情不自禁地頓住了腳步。

惡魔如蛇一般的瞳孔被一縷自窗簾間隙溜進來的陽光映照出美麗的黃色光澤，克羅里只在確定僅有他們兩人獨處的時候才會極其自然地摘下那不知道什麼時候變成慣常配件的墨鏡，克羅里的眼睛只在單獨面對自己時會偶爾閃現一種有些特殊的光彩，那種無法言喻的色澤，就好似他在在很久、很久以前，宇宙尚未成形之時，或許是自己擁有意識的那一瞬，初見這個世界所見到的顏色。

他或許在某些惱怒至極的時刻真該拿這些無論是關於墨鏡或眼睛的論述在他們的唇槍舌戰之間說嘴，但他不會這麼做，阿茲拉斐爾目前無法確定他知道自己永遠不會真的拿這些詞句打趣的緣由——大概是出於尊重、或是別的什麼——他只知道他們從來不開任何真正會讓對方難堪的玩笑。

當然，他也沒有向對方提起過，那雙眼睛所透出的瑰麗色澤是多麼地熠熠生輝，惡魔應當被世間萬物稱之為邪惡的瞳仁早在他們相識之時就已透露了一切，被隱藏的事實彷彿就在自己的耳邊嘶嘶細語，就像是現在，他只消朝克羅里望上那麼一眼，他便能從中分辨出擔憂/愉悅/等待/興味/不耐……還有那個傳說中並不會存在於惡魔心中的字詞——但是，他又怎麼會不明白呢？

然後僅僅不過是短短幾秒鐘的時間，他便望見惡魔的眼神透露出驚慌，緊接著很快地被警覺給覆蓋過去，「天使？阿茲拉斐爾！」阿茲拉斐爾理解自己永遠不會知道當他無形體化的時候好不容易找到克羅里，那雙藏在墨鏡後的雙眼是用怎樣的眼神望著自己，但他永遠也不會忘記惡魔在那短暫的時刻同他交談的語氣有多麼強烈，即使自己當時刻意裝作沒注意到。但現在，沒有世界末日、沒有大戰、也沒有兩方陣營，依據對方所述，暫時他們就只有彼此在同一個陣營中了——他又怎麼能繼續裝作若無其事呢？

「阿茲拉斐爾！你在哪裡？你應該要在的——我進去了——」克羅里話都還沒說完便急急朝書店更深處走去，接著毫不優雅地被地上的書本給狠狠絆了一下。

阿茲拉斐爾在內心嘆了口氣，他依舊搞不太清楚究竟是身為天使的自己誘惑了克羅里或是身為惡魔的克羅里誘惑了自己才讓彼此陷入了如廝境地，看在天堂——噢、或許現在他得選擇另一個詞了，他趕忙在內心改口——看在地獄的份上——不對，地獄現在應該也非常討厭自己，他在內心再次改口——無論看在隨便什麼東西的份上，去他們的。

「我在，這裡是書店、不是市場。」他有點哭笑不得地看著克羅里有些愚蠢而且還在踉蹌的腳步，這讓人不省心的造物居然在聽見他的嗓音時便立即忽視了自己即將跌到書堆裡的事實，睜著那雙漂亮的眼瞳直直盯著他的方向，阿茲拉斐爾伸手順勢將對方推向他那小小書店內唯一一張沒有堆滿書本的貴妃椅，趁著惡魔詫異地出聲咒罵（「噢、阿茲拉斐爾你果然在這、在忙什麼為什麼不回應？你幹什麼突然——」）並四仰八叉地跌在躺椅上時，他動作迅速地（即使有些笨拙，阿茲拉斐爾永遠也不會承認）跨到對方修長的腿上，然後打了個響指難得毫不客氣地濫用了下奇蹟——克羅里完美地在自己身下赤身裸體。

——噢，果然是男性的身體嗎——阿茲拉斐爾沈默地思考著，他無視克羅里在發現自己的衣服消失無蹤時立即快了不下三倍的語速與拔高的語調（「阿茲拉斐爾！你在做什麼？你不太對勁——生病了？發燒了？還是什麼新型病毒？你不是天使嗎怎麼可能生病——噢、天啊——你被洗腦了嗎？那些地獄的混帳對你做了什麼？還是那些操蛋的天使又做了什麼好事？」），他再次打了個響指把自己身上的衣物除去，並暗暗希望自己沒有弄錯任何事，否則就太丟臉了。

克羅里在看見自己也除去身上衣物時猛地閉上了嘴，「我們——」阿茲拉斐爾有點擔憂自己有些不確定時總會有些結巴的習慣會讓字句表達的不那麼清晰明確，「我們、我——呃——我覺得我們應該嘗試性愛。」他快速地把句式說出口。幸好，他沒咬掉自己的舌頭。

而克羅里絲毫無法掩飾震驚，他張大了雙眼愣愣地盯著自己的凡人軀體，這讓阿茲拉斐爾忽然緊張了起來，他用力嚥了下口水，他其實很少嘗試更換軀體的性別特徵，他確實了解女性的軀體是什麼樣子，但讓自己的肉體轉變為女性似乎令自己有些……不習慣。

緊接著是幾秒鐘——或是幾分鐘——的沈默，讓阿茲拉斐爾切切實實地不自在了起來，他挪了挪臀部，忽然有些希望若是克羅里說了任何與拒絕相關的字詞，自己的身手能足夠矯捷地在沒有肢體接觸的情況跳下躺椅，「你不說些什麼嗎？」

他看到克羅里張開了嘴又像是正在思考什麼似地閉上，好不容易才從喉間擠出一陣嘶聲，「——為什麼是女人的身體？」

「因為你的軀體是男性？」聽見自己回覆的說話聲，阿茲拉斐爾這才忽然想起自己是不是也該把嗓音轉換成女性的溫潤音調，但他終究沒有對聲帶做出任何改變，他只是抬手朝他們兩人的軀體胡亂比劃了幾下，「呃、亞當……和夏娃？」

「噢——，噢。」克羅里再度從身體深處發出了幾個不知所謂的喉音，不知道為什麼，他能感覺到在自己身下的惡魔顯然肢體有些僵硬。

「你不想嘗試嗎？性——性愛。」阿茲拉斐爾這下開始後悔了，惡魔直勾勾盯著他的眼神讓他覺得自己簡直就是世界上最糟糕的天使，他或許不該這麼做，

克羅里還是沒有說話。

「你不喜歡。」阿茲拉斐爾說，他開始嘗試跳下躺椅，但顯然他遲鈍的肢體動作只讓他勾到了椅腳往下跌了下去，就在天使更加難堪地摔個鼻青臉腫之前，他被忽然開始移動的克羅里一把撈進懷裡，而這完全出乎他預想之外的發展讓阿茲拉斐爾整個身體都僵住了。

克羅里的手臂強而有力，他幾乎可說是緊緊箍著自己的肩頸處，而克羅里的身體很涼，不知道是因為地獄發放的人類軀體機能特性還是克羅里總是習慣維持身體機能與人類盡量毫無差異的緣故，他居然還能聽到對方的心跳聲——惡魔的心跳，哇喔——阿茲拉斐爾有些不著邊際地想。

他們以一種尷尬的姿勢卡在躺椅上，他的手肘大概戳著克羅里的腰側或是什麼別的地方，自己女性軀體的胸脯卡在惡魔瘦削的肋骨上，他們的雙腿幾乎打了結，克羅里鼓動的心跳聲與泛著涼意的體溫讓他覺得自己的臉有些熱，而克羅里環住自己肩頸的手臂已經緊到能夠帶來輕微的刺痛感，「為什麼？」惡魔聽起來變得有些虛弱的嗓音隨著對方胸膛的震動傳到他的耳間，阿茲拉斐爾思考了一瞬，突然意識到對方問句的真意，他吸了口氣，發覺自己鼻間充斥著惡魔的氣味，這種氣味讓他感到安心。

當然，他從不曾提起過——想必自己未來也不會提——關於氣味更詳盡的說法其實是「只有這種氣味讓他感到安心」。他，權天使，阿茲拉斐爾，東門的守護者，居然在幾千年之間只覺得一位自天堂墮落的惡魔能讓自己感到安心，他不禁咧嘴笑了出聲。

阿茲拉斐爾感覺到橫著手臂攬住自己的惡魔試圖不著痕跡地緊了緊手臂，這讓他下定了決心，他掙開克羅里的懷抱，毫不意外對方仍舊保持著從不會逼迫自己做任何不願之事的禮儀立刻放開自己，他移動姿勢讓互相卡著彼此軀幹的兩人都能舒服一些，接著看向惡魔泛著黃光的眼睛。

阿茲拉斐爾清了清喉嚨，他知道他得說出口，而即使他說出口克羅里也絕對不會承認。

「因為你愛我，而且我也愛你。」他用的是肯定句。

而阿茲拉斐爾收穫的反應讓他懷疑自己為什麼在過去的千百年間從不曾說過這句話——克羅里在幾秒鐘的呆滯之後微微地睜大雙眼，用一種很不惡魔的顫抖聲線悄悄地發出了近乎無聲的問句，「你會嗎？」

克羅里的表情著實硬生生地揪住了他的心臟，那總是吸引自己目光的美麗黃色，就在那對薄唇間嘶嘶溢出的微弱問句間隙逐漸染滿了對方的瞳仁，他終於能夠辨認出在那蘊含了無限狡詐及更多情感的眼底微微透著的是與琥珀相似的光澤，阿茲拉斐爾彎下身，他輕輕吻了下對方微張的嘴唇，並再次怪罪自己為什麼不早些這麼做——惡魔從喉間發出了一陣微弱的嗚咽聲，表情有些難以分辨，因為對方幾乎半張臉都皺成了一團。如果惡魔能有眼淚，他懷疑對方會就這樣哭了出來，阿茲拉斐爾心想。

然後他再次吻了上去，這次他嘗試不斷地在惡魔唇間點上一次又一次的輕吻，直到他確定克羅里終於開始回吻自己，阿茲拉斐爾讓這些淺淺的、細碎的親吻持續了較長的時間，「是的，我會，」他在親吻的間隙開口。

「而且，克羅里，聽著，」他停下了動作，再次看著在他停止親吻時立刻轉為靜止狀態的克羅里，對方總是洩漏感情的眼瞳仍舊直勾勾地盯著自己——他知道克羅里任何時候都會盯著自己，無論是西元前或是西元後亦或是現今、無論他們各自身處何地、無論他們是否經歷過一番嚴重的爭吵——而克羅里的眼眶甚至有些泛著紅。這樣的神情可真是——阿茲拉斐爾打斷了自己的思緒，這些可以等會兒再說，他不覺得自己能忍受克羅里再次發出那種誘惑一般的嗚咽嘶聲。

他必須確定對方能聽清自己的話語，「嘿，惡魔，仔細聽著，」他注意到自己不自覺地提高了嗓音，「我的確愛你。」阿茲拉斐爾大聲說道。說實話，他聽見自己說話的聲響才發現他使用的音量有些超乎預期。

待到他的話語聲所發出的震動從空氣中逸散之後，惡魔泛著光的黃色雙眼才非常緩慢地眨了一下，這樣反應有些遲鈍的克羅里是阿茲拉斐爾第一次見到，「無論你是什麼樣貌，我的確愛你，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾費了點心思確保自己每個字詞都說得像是正在咬文嚼字似地異常清晰，以防那位看起來陷入一團混亂的惡魔有哪個字沒聽清。

然後阿茲拉斐爾彎下身體，再次親吻對方的嘴唇，並心滿意足地感到克羅里仍舊冰涼的手臂終於在他可說是頑固地吻到第七次時輕輕環繞住自己的身軀。

他們又輕輕淺淺地互相親吻了好一陣子，直到他探手朝對方雙腿間探去，抓住那沈甸甸的器官，克羅里顯然有些不自然地扭動了下臀部，接著在喉間輕輕地呻吟了一聲，彷彿好不容易找回聲帶一般發出了疑問，「阿茲拉斐爾，你確定你想這麼做？」

「呃，對，性愛，」一陣詭異的停頓之後，克羅里只能聽見阿茲拉斐爾吶吶地說道：「……所以我現在究竟該怎麼做？」

說著這些話的天使右手正扯著惡魔的男性性器官，這簡直可以說是創世紀以來最弔詭的場景讓克羅里爆發出一陣無法克制的大笑，在他仍舊無法停止笑聲的時候，阿茲拉斐爾也沒有任何絲毫想放過他雙腿間那可憐小夥伴的念頭。

克羅里一邊試著讓自己停止已經快要變得歇斯底里的笑意，一邊輕柔地擁住阿茲拉斐爾柔軟的女性軀體並交換了兩人身處的位置，阿茲拉斐爾感到自己的臀部與貴妃椅的布料相觸，他的背後甚至被放置了靠枕，而克羅里很輕很輕地欺到自己的身上，「噢，我親愛的天使，阿茲拉斐爾，別擔心，我們會有很多時間來研究這些——跟性愛相關的玩意兒——究竟該怎麼做的。」克羅里抬手打了個響指，阿茲拉斐爾聽到了門鎖果決地喀啦一聲以及窗簾被拉上的窸窸窣窣聲，而他的惡魔正偏過頭親吻他的頸項。他覺得有些癢。

-TBC-


End file.
